


NCIS one shots

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-15 00:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13019652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu





	1. Chapter 1

A collection of NCIS one shots


	2. Ooh Rah

“Send the pretty one in!” He yells from inside the run down cabin. This asshole has been mocking you this entire case. “Leave your gun sweetheart!” He calls and you growl.   
“You don’t have to go in.” Gibbs tells you touching your shoulder.   
“The hell I don’t Gibbs. He’s not calling you out.”  
“I know but-”  
“No offense Gunny but if he’d been implying that you’d slept your way to your position you’d go in and kick his ass too.”   
“Just keep your vest on okay?”  
“Sure.” You say, passing him your gun. You square your shoulders and move in. He never said that you couldn’t have the knife Ziva had given to you.  
You don’t bother clearing the rooms, he said no gun.   
“Don’t move.” He snarls and you freeze. “Take off the vest and then get on your knees. A familiar position for you isn’t it?” He smirks and glare at him. The woman he has with him, a fellow Marine’s wife, has tears streaming down her cheeks. His gun hovers lazily by her jaw.   
“You let her go and I’ll do what you want. But she goes free, and uninjured out of here.” His grip tightens for a second and she lets out a terrified squeak.   
“Fine.” He shoves her away from him and you stop her from falling.   
“Go.” You whisper.   
“I don’t want to leave you.” She whimpers and you’re struck by her bravery.   
“Ma'am. I’m a Marine. I’ve got this.” You tell her guiding her to the door. You wait until she’s gone then turn back toward him, unstrap your vest, drop it onto the floor then sink to your knees. Your hands hang loosely to your sides, hopefully he doesn’t frisk you.   
“I see why they’d make you a Corporal. You look awful pretty on your knees.”   
“You wanna know why they made me a Corporal?” You ask with a flirty smile up at him. “I could show you.” You charm and he grins.   
“I knew you’d be the most fun.” He smirks slowly making his way toward you. Once he’s close enough you grab his hand with his gun and punch him in the thigh to give him a dead leg. “You bitch!” He roars, trying to get a shot off at you he fires twice. You knock the gun loose from his hand and when he takes a swing at you you block it. He catches your throat in one of his hands and shoves you to the floor then punches you in the face twice. You try to suck in some air but you can’t and go for your knife. You slice his arm before he knocks the knife out of your hand. It clatters loudly across the floor and you punch him in the bleeding wound on his arm. He yells out in pain and kicks you, which you use to your advantage catching his leg and yanking him off of his feet. You get a solid punch in before you can get him into a sleeper hold.   
“Think I fucked my way to the top now jackass?” You sneer, your voice raspy from being choked. He struggles for a few more seconds then passes out. You let him hit the floor with a thud just as Gibbs and McGee come flying around the corner, guns up.   
“Are you okay?” McGee asks hurrying over to you.   
“Cuff this fucker. Worry about me second.” You huff. Tim does as you ask, Gibbs not so much. He comes to you and reaches a hand down for yours.   
“Let’s get you to Ducky.” He says pulling you to your feet.   
“Thanks Gibbs.” You scoop your knife up off the floor and wipe the blood on your attacker’s shirt. You don’t even know his name. You don’t care to.   
“I thought I told you to keep your vest on.” He says as the two of you walk out of the building.   
“Couldn’t kick his ass in a vest.” You say and Gibbs laughs.   
“Ooh Rah.”  
“Ooh Rah.”


	3. The Boys of NCIS

It’s late. You’ve all been working for what feels like three days straight and you still can’t find the jackass. Gabe Hensen. Wanted for stalking and killing a petty officer in the US Navy. Poor girl must have been terrified, knowing he was out there, watching her, never knowing when she was safe. At least you had the Navy Yard. She had to have been counting down the days until her ship was deployed. Unfortunately Hensen decided to strike before it set sail and now here you, Tim, Torres and Gibbs were. Ellie and Quinn were out chasing a possible sighting while you and the boys continued to try and track Hensen down via technology, or in Gibbs case a file folder.   
“Okay. I need coffee.” Torres says with a groan before standing up and tossing his now empty cup into his trash can. “Anyone else?” You raise your hand and when you glance up you can’t help but smile at the other two hands in the air.   
“I’ll come with.” You offer, it’ll be nice to stretch your legs a little bit.  
You and Torres walk down to the break room together, the building is so empty, then again it is nearly 3am. Neither you or Nick speak until you get to the coffee maker and find the pot is empty.   
“¡Maldito sea!” Nick curses, you don’t speak Spanish but you’ve worked with him long enough to know the swear words and insults. That one means damn it.   
“It’s fine. At least it’ll be fresh.” You tell him getting started on a new pot, “and this way we can bring the whole thing to our section.” You point out with a half smile. Nick is still swearing softly under his breath while the larger thermos like coffee maker gets to work heating and straining the coffee.   
“How are you doing? Things better?” Nick asks in a surprisingly open moment from him.   
“I’m good.” He looks at you skeptically, “I swear. He was getting creepy about our relationship. We only dated for like, two months and he already told me he loved me, asked me to move in with him and told me he wanted me to have his babies.” Torres jerks his head back in surprise and you laugh softly.   
“Okay I can see why you’d be fine. You were sad for a while.”  
“I wasn’t sad.”  
“Um. I caught you crying.”  
“I was, I was scared Nick. He was following me. Calling me, sending me emails.”  
“Did he threaten you?”  
“No. Of course not. If he had I would have told you guys.” The coffee maker signals that it’s finished and you grab the cups, sugar and creamers while Nick takes the coffee and the two of you head back to the bull pen. You don’t notice the third person standing there talking with Director Vance until you round the corner. Vance sees you and nods in your direction and the man turns.   
Jamie.   
You freeze where you’re standing and Torres almost collides with you.   
“Whoa!” He says side stepping you before looking down at your suddenly pale face. Gibbs and McGee are both looking your way too, it seems to click for Torres first. He steps in front of you, blocking Jamie’s view of you. “What do you want?” He growls.   
“Agent Conway is here to help with the case Agent Torres. He said he had some leads.” Vance tells him, looking a bit perplexed.   
“Yea leads to where his ex was and how to stalk her.” Torres growls and you hear two desk drawers slide open.   
“Stalking?” Jamie laughs, “What is he talkin about babe?”  
“You don’t get to talk to her.” Gibbs snaps drawing Jamie’s attention to him while you and Nick put everything you’re carrying down on a nearby desk.   
“We’re dating!”   
“No, they’re not boss. Delilah was telling me about this guy. I just didn’t realize who exactly it was he was following.” Vance has moved closer to Gibbs and McGee and all four men are glaring at Jamie.   
“Agent Conway I think it’s time you leave.” Vance says coolly and Jamie actually has the nerve to look surprised. “You can email Agent McGee the information you have.”  
“Babe I just wanna talk to you. Fix this.”  
“I already told you no.” You snap stepping just enough to the side of Nick that you can actually look at Jamie. “No. I do not want to work this out. No. I do not want to get back together. No. I do not love you. I want you to leave me alone. That’s all I want. For you to go back to your life and stay out of mine.”  
“But babe.”  
“Don’t make her have to tell you again.” Gibbs warns, when you look over at him you see his gun in his hand. McGee has his in his hand too. You weren’t expecting this ferocious of a response from your male coworkers.   
“This is crazy! I didn’t do anything wrong!”  
“Didn’t do anything wrong?” You cry moving past Torres. “I told you to leave me alone. Told you we were over and what did you do? You told me that you loved me and that we were destined to be together! That you’d always know how to find me! That you were the only one who could keep me safe. I’ve been sleeping with a gun under my pillow for weeks because of you!” You jab a finger into his chest and glare up at him. “Now you’re coming to my job! Lying about what you do to actual federal agents! I didn’t tell them about you because I was trying to keep them from hurting you!”  
“The only reason you can still walk is because we didn’t know about you.” Nick says from behind you.   
“What is this about him lying about what he does?” Gibbs asks, gun raising higher.   
“Oh, yea he’s not an FBI Agent he’s a barista. I don’t know where he got a badge but you can assume it’s stolen or fake.”   
“Babe!” Jamie cries as Tim moves behind him and cuffs him. “Why would you do this to me?”   
“Because. I don’t love you and I’d be happy if I never, ever saw you again.” You tell him before walking away.   
“Babe! No babe! Wait! I love you! Babe! Please come back!”   
You don’t even look back.


End file.
